One more step
by Socks7
Summary: New school, new lives, but the same old roller-coaster, or so they thought. With a little magic even the dullest thing can become exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, I hope you enjoy it. I have more waiting, but I wanted to publish this one first. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, also I'm English so some words will be different, but if you want I will post the American form in the author's notes, but I'm sure you lovely people will be fine.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Merlin and any of its characters or places. If I did it would have ended differently... Leola is a character of my own invention, she isn't actually based on anyone in particular, she is entirely fictional, I don't mind you using her in other stories. I think that would be cool to see her in different styles. So yeah, as long as you say she is mine before you write , take her.**

"Potatoes!" A blue-eyed girl stared at shattered glass at her feet, littered in between the crystal fragments, there was an array of strawberries and there was also a yellow puddle.

"Two glasses in three weeks, I really need to stop making banana milkshakes at 4 in the morning," She paused and looked up and surveyed her surroundings, "And the dog's gone, how long have I been talking to myself ?" She continued to tell herself off in first, second and third person.

The girl who was in question was called Leola Enrick. She was a measly 5' 2". She had lived in the UK all her life and she hadn't moved from the same street, but she was going to university. She was dreading it like a cat dreads a rain storm.

"Blue? Oh there you are boy! Are you ready to go?" She paused , "No neither am I. This sucks,"

Merlin looked around him. University was in two weeks but he had arranged with his flatmate Leo to meet up and get to know the area. Merlin was worried, what would Leo be like? They had never met but he sounded cool on the phone. He shook his head, "It's all going to be fine,"

He looked at the 'organised' mess on the floor. He was meant to be packing. "What am I meant to pack first? Socks or trousers?" Merlin sighed; he was useless at this, whereas when he had spoken to Leo, he had known exactly what to pack first and last. Merlin gave up. His eyes flashed gold and the bag packed itself. He smiled and thought to himself about what Gaius would say. Just thinking about it made him laugh.

A huge looming mansion sat blocking out the sun for the whole street. The gates bore the Pendragon name in Gold lettering that curved and flowed with the gate. Inside sat a father talking to his boy. "Arthur, you need to stay top of the class all year long, without a single falter. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father, I will do you proud,"

"Good," Uther ushered his son out and smiled. He had high hopes for that one. His eldest, had let him down. She was cruel and had been expelled from a fair few universities, to say the least. "Morgana," he muttered, "How are you ever going to get a degree?"

Arthur dragged himself out of the room. Great, he thought, if I don't stay top, what will he do? This is all Morgana's fault, if she hadn't been an idiot I wouldn't have this much pressure on me! Though to be honest he highly doubted that would have been the case, if she had behaved.

Arthur had been ready for months, Uni was in two weeks. Was that it? Two weeks. A lot could happen in two weeks. Well, to other people, he was going to sleep.

A huge lump of steel pulled into the platform. Merlin could have sworn something fell off. Every single passenger shook as they got off the train. Some had looks of shell shock and others were kissing the ground. The worst train ride any of them, except the baby in carriage 14, would have.

Merlin looked around, trying to see through the crowds of commuters and tourists. He picked up snippets of conversations but he could not see who he was looking for. He felt too embarrassed to shout; he stuck out against the commuters and didn't blend in with the tourists. Where was Leo?

Ding! Text alert! Merlin scrabbled through his Time Lord pockets until he found his phone, it read:

_Hey Merlin, Leo here. I can't see you at the mo. But wait until the platform has cleared, I will be waiting near the tea shop. Ok, coffee shop. Ok, doesn't even class as that. Just wait. Be patient! _

Merlin smiled to himself; Leo knew exactly what it was like to be a stranger in a crowd of people who moved with one another, like a swarm of insects. He laughed at that, and then blushed when more than a few strange looks came his way.

It seemed to take forever until the platform cleared. The "Not even worthy of being coffee" shop was in plain view, but where was Leo? A few people sat at the tables but one customer sat on the floor. Her hair was covering her face as she read a small blue book. Merlin was drawn to her. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Nothing. "Hello?" No movement whatsoever. Then suddenly she looked up, "Oh!" Her blue eyes brightened, "Merlin! Sorry, lost track of time!"

Merlin stared, "And you would be?"

"Shouldn't start sentences with and, oh I'm Leo,"

Merlin stood in stunned silence, "But, you're a... Girl,"

"Was the last time I checked," She looked at his strange expression, "Oh its short for Leola. I should have mentioned that, shouldn't I?" She continued to talk half to Merlin and half to herself, but all Merlin could think was,' I'm sharing a 1 bedroom flat, with a girl?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to post this chapter quickly so I could get on to actual story and off the character introductions. I promise you that the next chapter will be better. Well I hope. I really enjoy reading reviews, constructive criticism is awesome and I really need it. So please tell me what you think and if you have any story ideas, send them in! I tend to think about this fan-fiction when I'm walking to and from school so any help is much appreciated. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer- I still do not own Merlin or its characters, however Leola is my own character and not based on anybody. Of you want to use her in your fan-fics, please do, it would be interesting to see her in new situations! But if you do please say she is mine, you vanity and all. I am trusting you lovely people.**

The apartment was a small square block. One bedroom, on bathroom and a kitchen, dining room and living room squished into one. Merlin and Leola stared, Merlin in shock whilst Leola was thinking, her mind racing over possibilities. Her train of thought was quick and skimmed over ideas easily. She shut her eyes watching the rooms twist and change until she found the perfect fit. "Bingo," she had it.

"What?"

"I know what it's going to look like," she sung

"Good, where are you sleeping?"

"What do you mean?"

Merlin gestured to the floor of the bedroom. "Floor or bed?"

Leola muttered to herself "Innuendo,"

"What?"

"Floor," She replied instantly "You have the bed" Leola chucked her back pack onto the floor and from the bottom she pulled out a sleeping bag. It was a dark blue on very small. Merlin started to laugh. Leola stuck her tongue out and unrolled it. "This place is the perfect size for someone like me," she remarked. "I'm having the blue chest of drawers," She reached over and started to pull at it. It was stuck. She hummed slightly and made sure that Merlin was too involved in his laughing before she placed her hand on it, very gently. It opened, revealing a dusty, old drawer. She smiled inwardly and placed her clothes inside.

Merlin stared at the mess of a back-pack that he had made. He had thought his magic was strong enough to at least keep the bag organised. Sighing he pulled open a wardrobe, which proceeded to fall apart at his touch. It was Leola's turn to laugh now. She smiled at Merlin, a smile that seemed to come from her eyes to her mouth. Her eyes were laughing and dancing and Merlin couldn't help but lose himself into them. They were a sky blue but around the pupil yellow streaks of sunlight seemed to burst out. The iris was outlined in a deep blue that contrasted with the sky blue of the centre. Merlin found himself joining in and before long they were gasping for air. "Leola, you're an idiot,"

"Merlin, you thought I was a guy, think about who's the idiot,"

"You said your name was Leo!"

"My voice isn't that low!"

"It is,"

"Not," This banter continued on for longer than it should have. It only stopped when both of them realised a feeling. Hunger.

Leola decided to look into the tiny fridge. There was nothing. All the cupboards were bare and it was Sunday. The shops are always shut when you need them most. She thought back to her packing, did she bring food? Maybe, she usually did.

Arthur rolled over in his sleep. Tiredness was something he didn't suffer from, due to the long lazy naps during class and other important events. Except parties. He was the life and soul of the party, or so he thought, which was why he constantly slept. "Conserving his energy", which was highly unlikely, seeing as all he did was talk to people who were "less important" than him. Basically Arthur was (and always had been) a complete dollop head. Nobody else came close to his dollop headedness. He really was the meaning of dollop head.

Sun shot Merlin in the eye. He blinked, trying to get his vision back, when a wonderful smell of bacon filled his nose. One of the few things in the world to get people up is bacon frying; Leola knew this and was cooking rashers to wake "Mr Sleepyhead" up.

"Leola, where did you get bacon from?"

"The shop, which got it from a farmer who-"

"I get that, but it's like 6 in the morning!"

"I wake up at 4, which I need to stop," Pulling a pen from almost thin air she wrote a note to herself. When she wasn't concentrating on the bacon, Merlin moved closer to the smell. Gosh, he loved bacon. He moved closer and said, "How do you know when it's done?" right in Leola's ear. She startled and after that everything went quickly, she knocked the pan; it flew up into the air and boiling hot oil started to fall from the pan. Right on top of Leola.

Merlin had followed the pan, he had to act quickly. It meant forfeiting his secret to a girl he had thought was a boy two days ago, but he was the only one who could save her from being badly hurt. His eyes flashed gold and the oil froze mid air over Leola's head.

Leola had felt the pan fly up, she knew about the hot oil. On instinct she looked up, she could be blinded. She made the snap decision. Her eyes flashed gold and the oil turned to ice, right above her head.

Merlin and Leola stared at the oil. Merlin broke the silence, "I didn't freeze it," Leola responded with, "I didn't stop it from falling," They looked at each other, with the same expressions on their faces.

Arthur landed with a crash onto is floor. "What's going on?" he slurred, "Who's there?"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, father?"

"How are you finding the work?"

Arthur stared at the closed textbook on his desk, he hadn't even opened it yet, "Really good, I'm almost finished,"

"Great, an exam at 10.00 then!" Uther smiled as he walked away. There was no way on Earth that Arthur would get even a 10% on that exam. Which meant that he could get Arthur a tutor, or two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, you guys are awesome. Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot. Seriously. I can't believe the countries you lovely people have come from. 193 views! Makes me feel special, really. I just want to thank-you! I promise you my writing will improve with the chapters, because I will get more into the story. I will try to post as much as I can before the holidays, because I am extremely busy throughout them. Thanks to all those reviews. I will try to separate the character bits, but when I did on the first chapter the thingamabob just cut it out. Wow that was really long, sorry. Yeah I know, compared to my chapter. Sorry**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Merlin, even if I wanted to, also I don't own the characters of Merlin, but Leola is my own character and is not based on anyone in particular, I do permit the usage of her in other stories, I think that would be cool to see her in different situations but please write my name as her "creator" if you do. Slightly vain...**

Merlin looked at Leola. Leola looked at Merlin. Merlin spoke first, "Seriously?" Leola replied, "No flipping way," They both spoke at the same time, "You have magic?!"

Leola's heart was beating faster than ever before. As luck would have it the only other person she knew who had magic was living in the same flat as her. She smiled. "I thought I was alone," she stated "There was nobody else; I was the only one, my whole life,"

Merlin smiled at her and clasped her in a hug, "Me too," he replied, "What can you do?"

Leola thought about her favourite spell but decided to do a beautiful one instead, "You show me one first," she really wanted to see how strong his magic was.

Merlin thought and looked at the still frozen oil, his eyes flashed gold and a dragon formed in each of the tiny crystals. Leola closed her eyes and when she opened them there was a brilliant flash of gold, on her shoulder sat an Eagle made of pure ice. It moved and flew off her shoulder towards Merlin. As it flew it changed shape and form into that of a fire breathing dragon, the whole body turned to fire and it breathed out fire and smoke. Well it did before the fire alarm went off. The dragon disappeared as soon as Leola lost concentration. "Oh shut up!" Leola covered the whole smoke alarm in ice. "Great, a sensitive one, right in the kitchen. Merlin don't you dare burn anything,"

O

Arthur stared down at his measly test score, 2% the worst part was, and it was a 100 mark paper. He had lost 98 marks, he was in for it. He heard Uther coming down the hallway and knew he was going to die.

"Arthur?" Arthur didn't answer, maybe he'd leave him-, "What did you get?" no, he wasn't giving up. Arthur decided to do it. Taking the test paper he pushed open the window. Below it was the conservatory, "Thank-you father for not giving it a glass roof," Arthur said under his breath. He made his way out of the window; he was dangling out of the window with his legs flailing everywhere. Arthur was in the crucial moment of deciding to let go. Well what was the worst that could happen, Arthur started, no way was his train of thought going that way. He dropped, two centimetres before landing, gymnastics style, on the roof. Two centimetres?!

O

Morgan looked up, where was she? Oh yes on a boat in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Morgana got up, shaking her throbbing head and made her way to the Wi-Fi room.

Morgana sat down and logged into her laptop. Looking through her e-mails, she wasn't surprised at the lack of e-mails from one particular person, Arthur. She was sick of his unresponsive, disrespectful and frankly pratty attitude towards her so she decided to write an e-mail to him expressing her disgust for his behaviour. "Now where should I start?"

O

Arthur ran towards the closing gates, imagining himself as an action hero in one of those weird movies, that he may have had a slight obsession with. Not that anyone else had to know that, especially him. Arthur ran and reached the gate and made it through onto the road. Well at least his fictional self did. He slammed into them shaking the gates like a depressed prisoner would in a romantic movie, kept from his lover, (another obsession). Then the footsteps came; now he had done it.

Grounded. What a commoner thing to do to him. Arthur sat with an open laptop and an unopened text book. He decided to check his e-mails. For once. Scrolling up and down the page there was one he was resisting opening. Morgana's. "Oh for goodness sake," he imagined her saying and grabbing his hand and making him click it. He sighed and opened it.

_Dear Brother,_

_How are you? How are your results?_

_Well because you haven't spoken to me in 6 weeks! I am good. I am now successfully well travelled. I am sure 'Daddy' will be proud that I secured a lot of new customers. And they were in far away countries, Arthur I made that bit dumb for you. _

_Oh and in other news I will be ending your lazy holidays early._

_Morgana xx_

Arthur looked up, she couldn't mean. No not tomorrow. No.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! New chapter! Oh my giddy aunt! There were loads of you lovely people reviewing my last piece; thanks to, VikingSong, Dodobird987 and unicorn-vomit! You guys are flipping awesome! (Also you guys have really cool names!) I've been posting quite regularly and as I write this I have a bottle of water on my head. You'll see why in a moment. Please tell me f you did/didn't like it and what I can improve. I would like to thank a "Guest" who told me about the problem of separating the bits and bobs. Sorry for the short chapter last time. It looked long on word... **

**Disclaimer- I did check and I still don't own Merlin or the characters, you can use Leola in different stories, I think that'll be cool, but please for the sake of my ****vanity ****use my name as her creator. Just on the first chapter if you really can't be bothered to write disclaimers... **

A shaking bottle of water sat upon the brunette's head. Leola sat at the kitchen table with her laptop. "What are you wearing, and why?"Merlin waited for an answer

"A potato, what does it look like? I'm wearing it so my posture is right,"

"What are you writing?" Merlin asked her. She blushed slightly, "Doesn't matter," Merlin noticed the blush and started to walk closer to her, "Let me see what you're writing," "No way Jose!" Leola watched the timing of his feet and suddenly Merlin stopped moving. His feet were cold, very cold. He looked down at the ice surrounding his ankles, forcing him to be literally frozen. "I hate you," he said through gritted teeth. She smiled and continued to write. Her fingers tapped away at the keyboard. After an hour she was done. Merlin had tried everything to become unfrozen, but to no avail. He now had puppy dog eyes on. She laughed and released him. "What were you writing?" Her reply was a tap of the nose and a well timed wink, which sent a snowstorm over Merlin's head. "Great," he muttered.

O

Arthur sat rocking in the corner of his room, tomorrow, not tomorrow. There was a knock at the door. Oh gosh, she wasn't early was she?

"Arthur?" Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, his father, and then he remembered.

"I have two people here to meet you," Arthur sighed, his father opened the door. "These two will be your tutors," Uther turned to them, " Please teach him as much as possible, and don't be scared to shout at him, he probably will deserve it," and with a smirk at his son Uther sauntered out of the room, leaving a broken Arthur with two strangers.

O

Morgana imagined the look on Arthur's face when he read the e-mail. A rabbit caught in a trap conjured into her mind. Conjured, how very fitting. Morgana stare at the other low-lifed passengers, many of whom had left to get away from family, friends and annoying children. She had left to gain new customers, contrary to popular belief within the Pendragon household and the fact that her father hated her, in the best way possible, but when she returned, it was Arthur's time to collapse in a heap on the floor with their angry father's comments crushing every bone in his body. This time it wasn't going to be her.

O

"MERLIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Leola's voice rung through the flat smashing its way into Merlin's brain. Merlin tensed, he thought he had fixed it, obviously not. His eyes glowed gold and the window opened. A blast of cold air rushed into the flat. Even though it was 5°C*, the flat became warmer. Merlin looked out, how far was it? He wondered and had just managed to get one leg out of the window when the hurricane came down the hallway.

She stopped and looked at the broken ceramics in her hands, she wasn't fixing it. It was his fault, he should fix it, but she heard that nagging voice, great her consciousness, _"Leola, it was your fault for leaving it out where he could break it_," Shut up she thought. She saw Merlin in a precarious position out of the window. Terror was in his eyes. She stared into them they emitted such fear that her heart started to pound, she caused that fear, visions flashed into her head and she remembered the terror in her eyes as a child. She shook her head, _calm down Leola._ She looked at him, sighing she turned round and left. Grabbing her umbrella; she shut the door behind her.

Merlin was surprised; that was the last thing he was expecting. In fact he thought she would push him out of the window and leave him in mid-air, hanging, for everyone to see.

Leola ran down the street, her heart beating as she remembered the terrors of childhood bullying. She sat down under a bus shelter and watched the English rain fall around here. She closed her eyes, it was time. Time to remember.

O

Arthur looked at the two people who stared down at his crumpled figure. One was a brunette. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she had a very unamused look upon her face. The other had dark black hair and seemed to be pulled along for the ride. Both looked at Arthur and Arthur looked at them. Great...

O

The boat was pulling into the port, Morgana was ready to leave and to go as far away as possible, but she knew she must stick to her guns, see you soon father she whispered to the wind.

O

Merlin saw the flashes of memories across the brunette's face. He had heard her heart beat get faster and he had seen something so dangerous and so deadly, he had to stop it. He _had _to.

*41 f


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry, I promised I would have it up by Sunday but I didn't. I am a liar! I am so sorry! Sorry again. I am incredibly sorry!**

**Hello you lovely people, thanks for taking your time to read my story. I'm so happy! There have been so many views! Thanks to VikingSong, Dodobird987 and a special thanks to unicorn-vomit for having a nice little chat with me. I apologise for ending every character's bit on a slight cliff-hanger and for the depressing bit about Leola, don't know where that came from, wasn't planned... Anyway thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Merlin or its characters, yep I do own Leola, but you can use her in your stories as long as you put my name as her "creator" yep, I'm still vain.**

"Excuse me, little one, are you lost?" A woman bent over the small girl, who sat in a small ball in the bus stop. The girl had been sitting there for hours. A small group of people were crowding around the small child, and she hadn't responded to a single question. The girl's eyes were shut but she was not asleep, you could tell because she was fiddling with something in her hands. The lady was distressed, what was this girl doing here? She carefully reached out her hand and went to place it on the girl's head. A wrist flicked and the young girl had caught the lady's hand in her grasp.

The girl spoke, "I'm going swimming," And with that the girl got up and left, the crowd stood in a moment of time, before finally snapping out of it. Suddenly it was a chorus of voices;

"What the hell?"

"Probably some student prank,"

"I bet it was problems at home,"

"Swimming, after hours, she decides to go swimming! She's an idiot!"

O

Morgana strode up to the door. Her father was waiting, a big, fat, fake smile plastered onto his weathered face. She grinned at him, "Hello father, we have new clients,"

"Yes I noticed,"

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you'd be back today,"

"Well I told your _adoring_ son, thought he would've told, after all, he never disappoints,"

Uther stared at his eldest, she was strikingly beautiful but all he saw was a corrupted soul, a girl who only wanted money. It should've shocked him but when he looked at her, he saw himself. She had changed, he liked the change.

"Morgana," he said with a smile, "Welcome home,"

O

Arthur sat looking at the text book, bored out of his tiny mind. His two tutors stood over him. They were both the same age, but there was an obvious height difference. He looked up and caught the brunette in the eye. He shivered at her expression, "I'm sorry, I missed your names,"

The brunette sighed, "I'm Hannah and this is Rachel, get back to work,"

O

Leola broke the surface of the water. Her eyes were shining, g glistening as she thought about everything, her past, present and future all collided. She dived back under the water feeling the silk move across her hair and she dived to the bottom of the pool, her eyes closed and she cleared her head and thought once more.

O

Merlin crashed through the streets, looking for tell-tale signs that Leola had been there, he checked the street and his eyes flashed gold. A clear path was laid out for him, he followed. After a couple of minutes he came to the bus stop in which Leola had sat a little while before. He saw an extension of the path led away from the bus stop and he quickly followed. Her path took him down long, treacherous alleys and into dead-ended roads. "She is the worst navigator, in the history of the universe," he muttered to himself as he finally reached the swimming pool, which if she had looked at a map, was only five minutes away.

Outside sat a very soggy Leola. She smiled sheepishly at him and tried to explain what had happened, "You see I had to go-"

Merlin cut her off, "Do you know how long I was out looking for you?"

"Around 30 minutes and 24 seconds," he answer was quick and snappy. Merlin stared at her, he looked at his watch. She had got it right. "Fine, but do you know how long you route was?"

"Twenty minutes and four seconds too long, I was seeing as much of the town as possible, so I would remember the routes around it," She answered twice as first as the first time. Merlin could see that she was feeling little remorse so he pulled her up by the hang and dragged her through the streets.

O

Arthur couldn't sit here any more. Hannah was exceptionally better than him in everything, including witty remarks. Whatever he said was given a huge back lashing.

"I'm going to the toilet," He lied, as soon as he left the room he sprinted down the corridor and turned into another one. He hoped he wasn't lost, finally he saw the front gate. He looked deep into the eyes of the maid who worked in the gate, "Please let me out Kayla, please," Kayla stared deep into his eyes and nodded, Arthur tapped on the glass and gestured her to open it. She did and Arthur gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thank-you," before he left.

Arthur ran and ran down the streets, where was he going? He had no idea but just kept running to get away from his terrifying tutors. He had no sense of direction in this town, because he never left the house, because why would you? You had everything you could possibly want and then, stuff on top of that! Arthur smiled to himself as he thought that, but then he wasn't paying any attention.

O

Merlin dragged Leola through the streets pulling her through crowds before he froze his arm to hers. Merlin turned around to tell her off but he didn't stop walking and pulling her through, Leola looked over his shoulder, "Merlin, Merlin you need to stop,"

"Shut up, I'm talking!" Merlin cried

"So am I!" Merlin started,her voice was full of panic "And I'm telling you to stop walking!"

"Fine I'll run," Merlin pulled her through the streets, Leola's eyes widened, she pulled herself round and forced Merlin to let go with fires, as she ran out into the road, she pushed a young boy out of the way as a car came rocketing down the road. She shut her eyes and screamed.

**Sorry again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, hopefully posting as many today as possible so I am back on schedule. Sorry. Thanks to all you lovely people, especially unicorn-vomit, VikingSong, dodobird987, PsalmReader, purplegiraffe21, POFP and luv2readfics. You are awesome. As is everyone else who reads this, but I don't know you're pen names... Also, I'm definitely not listening to Japanese songs...**

**Disclaimer – seriously, I think you get it. Remember the vanity and the non-owning of Merlin...**

Merlin watched the car get closer and found himself with athletic ability. He pushed Leola out of the way. They both flew through the air, before landing as dead weights on Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur was astounded; here he was, minding his own business before being violently assaulted by some girl who now was sprawled on the ground next to him and tangled up with a boy who was half on him and half on the girl. Arthur noticed that the girl's hair was shiny with water. He could smell chlorine. "Great," he muttered, under his breath, "Now I'm covered in pool water,"

"I'm sorry, really sorry," the girl was looking at Arthur, "It was an accident that we fell on you,"

Arthur stared in into the mournful blue eyes of the girl, "I'm still, I'm..."

Merlin turned to Leola and saw her beautiful sad look. Even he felt it tug on his heart strings.

Arthur tried to reply, but felt he was looking at a small child, who could get him in trouble if he let her cry. "It's fine, sorry, no wait, please try not to do that again," Arthur felt himself blushing; he never stuttered and never forgave.

Leola looked at him and smiled he biggest smile, then she apologised, "I'm really sorry, but you were going to be hit by a car, just wanted to help, you know. Merlin here saved my life so you should thank him too," Her attitude had changed incredibly from the mournful child to the well spoken adult.

Arthur looked at the tall boy, "Thank-you, I'm..."

Merlin felt a sudden surge of magic power and finished Arthur's sentence, "Arthur Pendragon,"

Arthur stared at this strange boy who knew his name, "Oh, you're one of the fans, hi..."

Merlin shook his head, "No way!" Leola looked at him with such a writhing look that said, "If you were a potato, you would rot."

Leola interjected into the conversation, "Look, you're soaked, come back to our apartment and we'll dry you off Mister Pendragon," Unlike other people she rolled out the Pendragon, Arthur found he couldn't refuse, "Yeah, sure."

O

Morgana was laughing, Uther was pacing. "Morgana, stop that!"

"Why?"

"Arthur is missing,"

"Don't worry your perfect son won't be far away,"

Uther tried to ignore, the now, less true comment. Uther was terrified; he hadn't really prepared his son for life outside the house. Even though Arthur had university the next week, he couldn't bear to see him go. Uther knew this was insane but he couldn't let his son know about the world outside the walls of their mansion, nicknamed Camelot because of its size.

O

Arthur watched as Leola, as she had introduced herself as, opened the door with a lock and a key. He wanted to talk up, so Arthur being Arthur, he did, "Bit basic isn't it?"

Merlin responded, "Well your prattiness," Arthur winced but Merlin continued, "As you will see, me and my friend here cannot afford luxury accommodation,"

Leola turned round, "Who decided we were friends?" A smile grew on both Merlin's and Leola's faces. They laughed slightly and walked inside.

Arthur was confused, "Wait are you guys friends or not?"

Leola sighed, "What I did was sarcasm _Arthur_, just come in."

Arthur entered and preceded to hit his head against the door framed, there were marks were it had been done before. Merlin, Arthur thought, suddenly he said out loud, "Merlin Emrys Dragoon,"

Merlin stopped, his eyes widened, turning to look at Arthur, all he could thinks was, "How did he know?"

When Arthur spoke, Leola clutched a mug against her chest, when it seemed the conversation would not continue, she let out a relived sigh, and made three cups of tea.

After three cups of tea, between them, the group was sat on the floor of the living room (no space for chairs) and after several attempts at conversation to stop the awkward silence between Arthur and Merlin, Leola found that whatever words she spoke, ran against a brick wall and got brain damage. Her eyes constantly flickered from wall to wall, so that she wouldn't do something to stop her bored feeling that consumed her soul, usually she would create something out of fire, but for obvious reasons she couldn't.

Leola looked at her phone and smiled, she pressed music and a beautiful melody flowed out. The words were sung by a female, but in another language. She shut her eyes and felt the melody fill the room and flow around every good heart in the city. Happiness filled all those who had good intentions and smiles fluttered around the globe. Even the usual grouchy Arthur smiled as the song picked up on his courage that he possessed. Merlin felt the song pick up on his unknown destiny, warming his heart.

O

Morgana sat in her room a song playing around and around in her head. It was trying to break warmth into her heart, but her ice cold heart tried to force it out. Finally, she gave up the fight; the music flowed into her soul showing her memories of when she had excelled in everything. Tears started to flow down her face, her magic was coming back. After all that time, her heart was going to burst.

O

Hannah looked up into the sky; she watched the clouds fly past and smiled from deep within her soul. Rachel followed her gaze and silently agreed. That had to be Leola.

O

Uther paced his study and heard something strange coming from his throat. He was crying, but tears of joy not sadness. He saw himself as a young boy seeing the wonders of the world for the first time.

O

Leola smiled as she felt the feelings of the world bulging and so many feeling good and kind for the first time in many years. Her own soul was gripped with the song. For a moment everything was perfect.

O

**The song I am referencing is Ichiban no Takaramono. I like it. You might not, it's from Angel beats.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry! I can't believe I haven't posted in over a week! I am sorry. Please forgive me! I don't want to make excuses, so I won't, sorry. **

**Disclaimer – seriously, I think you get it. Remember the vanity and the non-owning of Merlin...**

Then that moment ended. Crimes were committed and guns were held. Leola felt the song leaving her system. Whatever she did, the song could never save people from themselves. She always smiled at that. She never seemed to refer to herself as a human. More like a potato.

Arthur stared at her, his eyes shining. Merlin had the same misty-eyed look. Her heart was pounding as she closed the cover of her phone. Arthur coughed as she placed the cover down, "Well this has been eventful," he said choking slightly, "Well I must bid thee, goodnight, and thanks."

He left, ready to face his father in "Camelot"

Merlin turned to Leola and laughed slightly, "Nice work on getting him to leave, well I also "bid thee a goodnight," laughing he left the room. Leola watched him go, she hadn't wanted Arthur to leave, but she had known the song would tell Arthur what to do, Merlin too, she could hear him practising is magic, whilst he brushed his teeth. Looking down at her feet, she felt a rush of warmth as she went to get ready for bed.

O

Uther sat at his desk whilst Arthur sat at the other.

"Father, I'm sorry."

"Well at least you're safe, just don't scare me again, do you understand?"

Arthur nodded and responded to a gesture from his father to leave. He passed Morgana along the halls, who just smiled mournfully at him and continued on her way, scaring the wits out of Arthur. He knew that he was going to have his head bitten off tomorrow.

O

The night came quicker than Merlin expected. Leola always went to bed early, and he followed soon after, but on this particular night, he stayed up much later on his phone. When he realised the time, Lola was already fast asleep. He crept into their room and stared at the girl lying on the floor. Unlike her usual hairstyle of two pigtails, Leola's hair was down and flowed across the small pillow, which she had brought. Her blue eyes were shut fast and her sleeping bag was slightly open, showing her body temperature. Her head lay in one direction, compared to her body and her breathing was shallow and quiet. Merlin had never noticed someone so much. Her usual expressions were now suppressed by a calmness he had never known. He smiled and got into his own bed, wondering about his sleeping expression.

O

Merlin awoke, it was very early morning, it was still dark, but he had got a sudden increase in heart rate. He saw Leola standing in the moonlight, her frame was outlined by a silver glow and she stared up at the swollen moon. Merlin stared at her as he saw gold magic flow across her body. Sparks swirled and danced across her arms and her face was temporary lit up. Leola's hands reached out into the glow and a bracelet of magical sparks was temporary on her wrist before it disappeared. Merlin stared down at his own arms, but nothing was happening.

Leola loved this, the feeling of been almost being re-born. Her eyes were shut and all she could feel was energy of magic pulsing through her. Her senses were alert and awake, able to pick up on the slightest sound, like Merlin waking up.

Merlin felt a shadow upon him. He winced, Leola looked at him intently. Awkwardly he spoke, "Hi..."

"Hello," Leola replied

"Nice evening,"

Leola raised an eyebrow and then started to giggle, "You're so British!"

Merlin smiled, he watched her eyes as she laughed. Most people only laugh form their mouths only a select few laugh with their eyes as well. A person like this will always brighten a room. Especially, if like Leola, they have a laugh that affects their whole body.

O

Arthur stared at the ceiling. Why had that kid got to him so much, seriously, no one ever got that under his skin like Merlin, "Emrys," he whispered to the dark.

His eyes opened in fright, why had he finished his sentence out loud? He got out of bed and walked to his window. Throwing open the curtains all he could think of was the name Merlin possessed, what did it mean?

"A Falcon," Arthur froze, he had done it again. He didn't even know that before then. He scratched his chin. Staring into the swollen moon, he heard a voice whispering.

"Arthur Pendragon, listen for the boy. He will guide you, listen to him."

Arthur slowly turned round but there was no one. Who was talking? He started to make his way across his bedroom, when he heard the voice again.

"Arthur Pendragon, where are you? Are you coming? Listen to the boy, his guidance will save you."

Arthur placed his hand on the door handle and pushed the door open.

**Sorry again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't been posting properly, I am so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Also, Oh My Gosh you guys! 1047 readers! Love you all! Thanks! Also outstanding thanks to my loyal reviews and followers! You know who you are! I also switched the rating. Not for swearing but because there will be some, you know, violence later on. Shh!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Merlin, Leola's mine but please use her in other stories, just say she is mine. Thanks. That sounded so blunt! Ha-ha, sorry, I'm just you know, rubbish at talking...:)**

Making his way down the corridors Arthur found himself going past childhood hidey-hole, where as a boy he had played with his "friends," that no one else could see, all alone, forgotten by the rest of the household. Tenderly he dragged his hand along the wall, before snapping it back, in a panic. When was I sensitive? He asked himself.

O

Merlin stared at Leola as finally she stopped laughing. She gasped for air and calmed down. A smile was shared between them.

"So, what was that?" Merlin hesitated with the question.

"Doesn't matter, just magical stuff, go back to sleep," Leola answered.

Merlin agreed with the prospect of sleep, and promptly let his head drop to his pillow as he fell asleep.

Leola smiled at Merlin's sleeping face when suddenly a surge of magical power over took her. She wanted to scream but couldn't control her mouth. The power raised her hands as they glowed a brilliant gold. She tried to fight it but she knew she couldn't. Raw magical energy shot out of her hands, straight for Merlin, she tried to call him but nothing helped. Abruptly the surge stopped in mid air as Leola struggled to stay upright. It formed a huge ball of gold magic and moved into Merlin. Leola's eyes started to shut and she fell backwards onto the floor, "Merlin..."

O

Merlin saw gold light. Everything was bathed in gold, from the furniture to himself. Where was he? He looked around at the huge building; a word crept into his head, Camelot.

O

Arthur felt himself being dragged through the labyrinth. His heart was pumping faster than ever before and all he could feel was danger. All around him shadows crept whispering odd strange words that he couldn't understand only hope they weren't meant for him. He found himself in front of his father's oldest bookcase. He cocked his head, confused, why was he here?

O

Merlin saw Arthur in front of him, standing in front of an old, dusty, disgusting bookcase. He felt a surge of energy and Merlin placed his hand out, in front of him. The bookcase shuddered into life and moved to the right. Arthur's face became the very definition of shock. Merlin walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, expecting a jolt, but there was nothing. Arthur didn't even move. Merlin walked right in front of Arthur, but Arthur walked straight through him. 'Oh gosh, I'm a ghost,' Merlin thought, then he heard a strange voice, "Arthur is going to die tonight,"

Merlin's eyes widened, even if that prat was an idiot, he couldn't let him die. 'Great I'll have to follow him,' Merlin grudgingly thought as he walked forward to follow Arthur.

O

Arthur watched as the bookcase moved, behind it there was a stairwell, leading deep in the heart of Camelot. What would he find he wondered?

O

Leola blinked. What the-? She lay in one of the most uncomfortable positions an inflexible young adult could be in. "Ow," she grimaced at the pain.

Leola looked up; sunlight was peeking over the buildings that surrounded her and Merlin's flat. She moved and groaned as she did so. Breathing in she pulled herself up. Clicking her shoulders she found herself facing Merlin's bed. He lay sweating and pale.

"Merlin! Oh my gosh, you idiot, wake up," she shook him but there was no response. "Potatoes! I really have to stop saying that, Merlin!"

Leola closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her, over Merlin's shaking body. She breathed out and opened her eyes. They flashed a brilliant gold and sparks flew across Merlin's body. She closed her eyes again.

In a moment her eyes were open once more, she spoke in a strange, hypnotic way, "Dream-state, magic induced, made to help a destined friend," Leola sank to the floor, "Healthy, but must save the life of destined friend," She hoped that Merlin would.

O

Merlin followed Arthur down the strange, new staircase. He watched the shadows but nothing was wrong at the moment. What was going on? Suddenly he felt it, the darkness flooded him. Everywhere he could feel the terrible dark. It surrounded him, but it was swamping Arthur, trying to get into his soul.

**Sorry this was so short. Need another chapter to write this bit... Sorry.**


End file.
